


Aftermath

by FunctionMal



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Inventor Zelda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Calamity Ganon, Scholar Zelda, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunctionMal/pseuds/FunctionMal
Summary: What happens after Link and Zelda defeat Calamity Ganon? Link has pledged his life and allegiance to His Princess, and he intends to follow through on that; however, The Princess no longer wants her title or crown. She wants a quiet life full of books and friendships after a hundred and seventeen years of serving and sacrificing for Hyrule. (A slow burn romance)
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Recovery

“May I ask…” she began so tentatively, so quietly he could barely hear her. Her voice strengthened as she finished her question, “Do you really remember me?”

Did he remember her? Were he not in such a considerable amount of pain from his battle wounds, he would have laughed at her insecurity. She was one of the _only_ things that he remembered. He couldn’t remember his own mother, but he could remember Zelda. He could remember her struggles with her inability to live up to everyone’s expectations, he could remember her distaste of him melting into kind affection, and - he swore - if things hadn’t gone south as quickly as they did with Calamity Ganon, her feelings would have deepened into something even more than affection. He remembered her despair at having lost everything she had known her entire life in one fell swoop.

She smiled at him, her eyes softening, and he answered “Yes, I remember you,” using the last remaining bit of his energy to fall to his knees in a bow. “My Princess. My Queen.” 

Zelda let out a breathy laugh, relieved that he did remember. She wasn’t sure how much he remembered, but he at least knew who she was. Her brief moment of joy was quickly ended as Link fell forward. Awful recollections of nearly the exact same thing happening a century before flooded her mind and she rushed to him, turning him over. His wounds were not as extensive as they had been with his previous bout with Ganon, but they were severe enough that she was worried. 

Mustering all her strength, Zelda attempted to lift his deadweight up, but found she could barely get him to move. Anxiety crept into her throat and she found it hard to breathe. It couldn’t end like this. Not after a century. Not after all of their hard work. She still had to tell him how she felt - there were so many missed opportunities she needed to make up for. Smothering her panic, she tried to think of a solution. Kakariko Village was not far. They could make it to Impa’s house relatively quickly and get medical help and supplies.   
A quick whistle brought his horse to her, and she searched on his body for a canteen. She found it nearly full (thank Goddess) and splashed it on his face. Link’s eyes flew open  
“Wh-what happened?” he asked, scrambling to sit up, but wincing from the pain.

“You’ve passed out, Link,” Zelda tried to say in a soothing tone, struggling with her breathlessness. “I need to get you help. Do you think you can stand and make it to your horse? I will ride with you to make sure you don’t fall off.” Link let out a shaky breath and nodded. 

“Yes. I really don’t suppose I have much of a choice, do I?”

He slowly rolled to his side and pushed himself to his hands and knees, a low and pained groan reverberating through his chest. Blindly, he raised his left arm, hoping Zelda would understand and come to support him as he stood up. She rushed to his side and ducked under his arm, using all her strength to help get him to his feet and hobble to the horse.   
Link and his new horse (sadness struck Zelda as she considered his beloved Epona and wondered what happened to her after Link was taken to the Shrine of Resurrection) clearly were close. The horse whined as she watched her injured master approach, and lowered herself to a bow, making it easier for Zelda to help Link on. She climbed on behind him to steer the horse and guide them towards Kakirko. 

The ride was only a few hours, but Link was rigid the entire time, gritting his teeth and enduring the pain as best he could. It crossed his mind several times that Zelda must be exhausted, she had also had a battle, a longer one than he could ever imagine. He would have to ask for details - but later. When he was rested. When he was healed.

~~~~~

They arrived to the village in the early morning hours, Link would have guessed at least 2 hours before dawn. Link began to give directions through his gritted teeth to Impa’s house and Zelda patiently listened before he realized mid-sentence that she would already know and stopped talking abruptly, feeling stupid. Zelda said nothing. 

As they approached the house, Zelda handed the reins to Link and jumped off, running to the door with her ceremonial dress gathered in her hand so she wouldn’t trip herself. She pounded on the door, yelling for Impa. A few minutes passed and Link could see it was Paya who answered, bleary eyed and confused. He could not hear the conversation, but he could see Zelda’s hands moving quickly as she spoke, likely explaining who she was. He leaned forward, supporting himself on Equos’s neck and burying his face in her mane. He was woozy. He wasn’t sure how much blood he had lost or how long he could fight to remain conscious. 

Zelda had asked if he had remembered him. She seemed overjoyed that he did, which was, while not necessarily a surprise, such a relief after the earlier memories he had recovered of her. They had not gotten on terribly well. She resented him for his success and self-surety. He resented her for her privilege and attitude towards him. But, as they spent more and more time together, something shifted between them. He couldn’t point to one moment where he suddenly realized he could tolerate her - perhaps even admired her - it was a gradual change. And he knew that she suddenly saw his value when he protected her from the Yiga clan members. After realizing his value, she got to know him better and enjoyed his quiet, calm presence.

He felt gentle hands pull him from the horse, interrupting his thoughts and he gave in to the blackness that was clouding the edges of his vision.

~~~~~ 

Recovery was not an easy process. Link’s last recovery had him sleep for 100 years. At times, he wished they would just drop him back off at the Shrine and let him sleep for another 100 years. Luckily, he was only bed-ridden for a few days, the pain in his broken ribs keeping him in one spot. Strangely, he found that sleeping sitting up was far less painful than laying down, so Zelda and Paya propped pillows behind his back and head to help him stay upright.

They seemed to be developing a kinship. Zelda spoke endlessly, so happy to finally have actual people to talk to. She had many questions about the past 100 years. Paya was awestruck and did her best to answer all the questions the princess had, though she was constantly blushing, looking away, and stammering out her answers.

Once Link was well enough to walk around, Zelda and he would slowly take walks through the village. He would ask her questions to fill in some blanks about the years he spent at the castle. She did her best to answer with as much detail as she could remember - even the mundane details, such as what food was usually served and the strict schedules the Royal Guard kept. Sometimes as she spoke, Link would get a far off look in his eye as though he were watching her words unfold in front of his face. The first time that happened, Zelda was explaining a ball the king had thrown to welcome a foreign dignitary. She was required to attend, and so Link was required as well. He had stood stoically behind her. As she explained the dress she wore, Link froze in place. She stopped talking immediately and asked if he was okay. 

“Keep talking. I can see it,” Link whispered.

“Ah, well,” Zelda felt self-conscious now, it was just a silly dress and she felt foolish. “It was… well, like I said, it was a blue, the color of the Royal Family. It had a stomacher, which I always hated wearing, but the stomacher had intricate gold stitching which I so admired. The laces were done up too tight, which put me in a foul mood. And the prince that had come to visit was so daft. He came up to me and bowed in the silliest way and kissed my hand sloppily and said some inane thing about my “stunning beauty” and how it “outshone my brains” and when he left - “ 

“You turned to me and said, “Thank Goddess I get to spend my days with you and not with that fool,” Link finished for her. Zelda smiled and nodded, pleased that he remembered.

After that point, anytime he froze, Zelda continued telling her story, excited that it was one he remembered for himself. Sometimes he would finish the story for her, other times he would let her wrap it up.

~~~~~

About six weeks into his recovery, Link was ready to return to his home in Hateno. It had the happiest memories he had on this side of the Shrine of Resurrection. Besides, he was getting restless and tired of feeling like an intrusive guest in Impa and Paya’s home. It was a few days after he began to feel this way that Impa called both he and Zelda for a discussion. 

“Link is nearly healed,” Impa began, “and decisions must be made.” Link heard Zelda let out a long breath and he itched to look over at her and see if it was a breath of relief or of stress.

“What decisions do you mean, Impa?” Zelda asked.

“When you will return to the throne, of course. How you will go about getting the allegiance pledged from each of the villages and tribes. Who will accompany you.” 

“I, of course, will accompany the Princess,” Link said. “I pledged my life to her service and I intend on fulfilling that promise.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Link,” Zelda turned towards Link. “You have fulfilled your promise. You gave your life for me in our first battle with Calamity Ganon and you fought him again. You duty is fulfilled. Your life is your own.” Link opened his mouth to argue, but Impa spoke first.

“You will need someone to accompany you, Zelda. And Link is the most logical choice. He remembers who you are. And he has spent the past several months traveling Hyrule and getting to know the villages and inhabitants. He is beloved.”

“I will continue to serve you until the die my life ends,” Link vowed. Zelda rolled her eyes dramatically at him. 

“Do not abuse him for being loyal to you, Zelda,” Impa admonished, “You will find there are very few still loyal to the crown or even the memory of the crown. You have been gone for 100 years. Few remember you, and even fewer have memory of you.” 

“Yes, about that…” Zelda took a deep breath in, steeling herself. “I will not be taking back the throne.” The very air seemed to stand still in shock at Zelda’s statement. Faint murmuring from the village could be heard through the windows, but inside the house it was completely silent.

“May I ask why?” Impa asked after several tense minutes.

“I’ve been speaking with Paya about Hyrule and her experiences and knowledge of the kingdom. I’ve come to the conclusion that a Royal Family is no longer needed. The villages have formed alliances with each other. They have their own standing armies. The Zora, Goron, Greduo, and Rito tribes all are self-sufficient. They have thrived for at least the past 75 years after recovering from the shock of the initial attack from Calamity Ganon. I am not needed. It would upset the homeostasis that has been achieved for me to resume my rule. But more than that, Impa, I am so very tired. I have devoted a hundred and seventeen years to Hyrule and I would like to rest. I would like to spend the remainder of my years, however many there are, studying and working to improve Hyrule, but not ruling Hyrule.”

The silence returned and Link shifted uncomfortably. The past 6 weeks he had believed the plan that Impa had begun to lay out - they would go from village to village gaining support for Zelda to return to throne and he would protect her. He anticipated she would place him at the head of the Royal Guard. Now, she wanted to live a quiet life. Link couldn’t say he didn’t like the sound of that, but he did feel like the rug was pulled out from under his feet.

“Very well,” Impa said. “I cannot force you to become Queen. As usual, you are wise beyond your years, My Princess - for My Princess you will always be, even if you refuse the title.”

“Thank you, Impa. I appreciate you not arguing with me about this. My mind has been made up for several weeks now.” 

“What is your plan now then?” Impa inquired, placing her hands together at her mouth.

“I… well… I had hoped to talk to Link about this privately first, but…” Zelda turned towards Link. “You had mentioned you have a home. In Hateno. I was wondering - if I could - I mean, if you’re alright with it - if I could come live with you and -”

“Of course, Zelda,” Link assured her, cutting off her rambling.

“The villagers will talk,” Impa said. “You are unmarried.”

“We will live as brother and sister,” Zelda said. Link flinched - that stung a bit and he was going to have to examine why later. Impa smirked.

“I think that is an unwise idea and may be difficult to walk back later if you change your mind.”

“Change my mind?” Zelda asked, furrowing her brow.

“Might I suggest living as cousins instead?” Zelda nodded and turned towards Link.

“What do you say, Cousin? When shall we leave for home?” She smiled widely at him and tilted her head to the side.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda travel to his home in Hateno

They departed for Hateno shortly after their conversation with Impa. Paya seemed especially sad to see Link and Zelda go, but after several reassurances from both Zelda and Link that they would return often (afterall, Impa was an old friend and Paya was a new friend), she seemed satisfied.

They rode at a leisurely pace, stopping often to stretch their legs and for the horses to rest. Link glanced towards Zelda often; she usually was wearing a contented smile and her face turned towards the sun with her eyes closed. Once, she cracked an eye open when she felt Link watching her. He quickly looked away, embarrassed at having been caught staring.

“After being locked away for a hundred years,” Zelda explained, “feeling the sun on my skin and the breeze in my hair is delightful. It was something I didn’t appreciate enough before… well, before everything that happened.” 

“I understand,” Link said. “Probably better than most.” 

With their leisurely pace, they had to stop for the night and setup a simple camp. As Link was getting the fire started, Zelda crouched next to him, watching intently. 

“Would it be possible to sleep under the stars tonight?” she asked quietly. “You were always so concerned about our safety. But I would really love to.” Link glanced towards her and then back at the fire.

“I heard reports from the villagers in Kakariko that the monsters who have plagued Hyrule have generally disappeared - the curse of the blood moon ended with Calamity Ganon, it appears. Those who are still alive have dispersed into various hiding places. I think, if we stay close to the fire and to our weapons, it would be permissible.” Link could feel Zelda’s smile and felt pleased with himself. What he didn’t tell her was that he would not be sleeping and keep watch instead; however, after their conversation earlier about the wind and sun on her face he didn’t want to deny her the experience of the stars as well. They would be in Hateno the following day and he would sleep then.

Once the fire was going, Link pulled out ingredients to make a simple stew for their dinner. Zelda chuckled to herself. 

“This is the same as before,” she told him. “You were never one to eat the usual traveling foods like jerky and hardtack.” 

“Really? I don’t remember much of that.” 

“You would bring along fresh ingredients for the first part of the trip and then forage for fresh ingredients the rest of it. You’ve always loved food and cooking and turned your nose up at dried foods. ‘It doesn’t taste good, so why would I eat it,’ was what you’d always say. I appreciated it - I benefited from it.” Zelda laughed at the last bit.

“I do enjoy cooking,” Link said. “It makes sense and it’s calming to me. But I enjoy eating more than I do cooking.” 

“Me as well - well, for the enjoying eating more than cooking bit. I don’t enjoy cooking at all. I wasn’t allowed to cook much before. Father didn’t believe it was appropriate for The Princess to be in the kitchens. The science of cooking always interested me.”

“I believe you’ve said that phrase to me before. That sounds familiar to me,” Link lifted his head towards Zelda. 

“Yes, I have. It was Before.” Zelda rested her chin in her hand and stared at the fire. “It’s a strange balance, Link. I talk to you as though you are getting to know me, but I know you. Or most of you - some things are different now. You talk more. You’re less reserved. But sometimes you remember things about me, or you bring up the way things used to be and it reminds me that you do know me - just not as well as you used to.”

“It’s - it’s frustrating. I constantly feel as though I’m about to remember something new. My brain feels like cotton sometimes - there are things I know I should remember but I don’t.” They were both silent as Link served up the stew and they began eating. “I do appreciate you filling in the gaps. It helps.” 

“I know,” Zelda reassured him. “I’ll keep filling in gaps as long as they’re there the best I can.”

~~~

As they laid down to sleep, Link stared up at the stars waiting for Zelda’s breath to deepen and slow, signalling that she was asleep. This, also, seemed familiar, like he had done it before. He idly wondered how many of their conversations were repeats of previous conversations from Before, how patient Zelda was being with having to explain so much of his own history to him.

After a good few minutes of Zelda’s sleepy breathing, Link sat up and moved closer to the fire, staring into it to help pass the time. The burning, licking flames were mesmerizing. The warmth on his face and hands was appreciated as the coolness of the night began to set in. The days were beginning to shorten - summer was certainly coming to an end and the temperatures were pleasant during the day, but dropping at night. Link was looking forward to not being on the road anymore, especially with winter approaching.

He was unsure of how much time had passed when he heard a small whimper from Zelda. His head shot up as he assessed the situation. There didn’t seem to be any immediate danger, so he refocused on the fire until he heard another more panicked whimper followed by several shallow gasps. Zelda began thrashing against her blanket as she cried out in her sleep.

Quickly, Link rushed to her side and gently prodded her arm. “Zelda, wake up, it’s a dream,” he murmured. Zelda’s eyes shot open with panic and fear in them as she bolted upright. She looked around for a moment, disoriented and breathing heavily. When she realized she was far away from whatever was in her dream, she sighed, tears welling in her eyes, and collapsed against Link’s arm. 

“Oh, Link,” she said, crying softly. “I’m not sure these nightmares will ever end. They’re terrible.” 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Link asked, hyper aware of her weight against his body.

“No, not particularly.” They were both quiet for a moment. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to stay up and keep watch while I fall back asleep? I feel wretched asking this of you, but I think it would help me to know that you’re watching over everything.”

“Of course, Zelda. I’d be happy to.” Link decided against mentioning that he already was watching over everything. She breathed in deeply before sitting upright on her own and smoothing her hair down. She slowly laid back down and closed her eyes. Link could see that she was struggling against herself to calm down. It took a few minutes, but before long she was back asleep.

She must have been having the nightmares in Kakariko as well and he wasn’t aware because they were in separate areas while they slept. 

~~~

They arrived in Hateno late the next day. Link slowly guided their horses up the hill to his home. As they stepped inside, Link glanced towards Zelda, wondering how she saw his home. She was used to palace living and this simple structure was definitely a far cry from Hyrule Castle. Zelda’s face broke into a wide smile.

“Oh, Link, this is lovely. This is absolutely perfect.” Link set down their packs. 

“The bedroom is upstairs. It’s one open level, but I thought we could hang a sheet or something halfway so we each get some privacy.” 

“That sounds wonderful,” Zelda said. “I think I’ll be very happy here. I hope you’ll be happy as well. I… I am looking forward to… to being content with life and to… well, to not feeling pressure to be something that I’m not.” 

“Of course I’ll be happy,” Link said. “We’ll be the happiest pair of cousins Hateno has ever seen.”

Zelda laughed. “Right, cousins. I forgot about that.” She nudged Link’s arm. “We can pull it off, right?” Link shrugged in response and began opening their bags to unpack their belongings.

“Let’s do that tomorrow,” Zelda said, “I’m tired, I’d like to go to bed.” 

A sudden realization hit Link: he only had the one bed. He’d have to commission a new one from Bolson tomorrow, but it would still take a few days for it to be finished. 

“Alright, let me show you upstairs and you can ready for bed.” Link started mounting the stairs, taking two at a time. “There’s only one bed - you can have it until we get a second.”

“That’s silly, Link,” Zelda said from behind him. “It’s your house and your bed. I can sleep on the ground.”

“We share the house now,” Link said, “And even if you refuse the title, you are still My Queen and I cannot in good faith allow My Queen to sleep on the ground.” Link heard a small sigh from behind him.

“Very well.”

When they reached the top of the stairs, Link turned around. “So, this is it.”

“It’s lovely, thank you, Link.” 

“Tomorrow, I think I’ll take you around and introduce you to the villagers. We’ll have to come up with a convincing backstory of some sort - where you’re from, sort of thing. Just the basics. And we’ll order another bed.” 

“That sounds like a good plan,” Zelda agreed. 

“Well,” Link shifted on his feet. “Good night, then.”

“Good night. I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been thinking about this story this past week and I have a good idea of the direction I'm going to take it in, but not a good feel yet for how long it will be. Still hoping for weekly updates for the time being! It will likely slow to bi-weekly in the new year.


	3. Hateno Ancient Tech Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link shows Zelda the additions to the Sheikah Slate and takes her to see Purah at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab.

Zelda woke to the smell of eggs cooking and the sound of bacon crackling. The sun was only starting to peek through the drapes, casting a lazy light into the upper floor. Slowly, Zelda sat up, stretching her arms above her head as she looked around the quaint room with new appreciation. Link had a fresh flower on the nightstand and there was a small bookshelf with books and pictures collected on it. After getting out of the bed, she slipped into day clothes quickly and leaned over the balcony to see Link preparing breakfast.

“Still an early riser, I see,” she called down. 

Link started briefly, the plates in his hands, then turned his head up towards her. “I can never seem to sleep in, no matter how late I’m up or how tired I am. If the sun is up, I’m up.” 

Zelda came down the stairs as Link was setting the plates on the small table. “It smells delicious. I do so appreciate - and enjoy - your cooking.” 

They sat to eat in amicable silence, the only sounds the clatter of their cutlery on the plates. As Link finished his plate (well before Zelda finished hers), he set his fork down and cleared his throat. 

“So, like I mentioned yesterday, we have to come up with some sort of backstory - I’ve had this as my home base for a little while now and I’ve never mentioned any family, so we will need to have an answer ready in case anyone asks. And we also need to decide where you’re from.” 

“Yes, I was thinking about that last night before I fell asleep. Is Laurelin still there? It’s far enough away I’m sure no one would think twice if I said I was from there.” 

“Unfortunately,” Link said with a laugh, “There is a woman who moved here a few years ago to be with her husband and she is from Laurelin, so that will not work.” 

“And I’m sure people travel back and forth to Kakriko, so I cannot be from there. And obviously Castle Town is out of the question. Are there any other settlements left?” 

“Other than the Rito, Goron, and Gerudo settlements, no, not really. We could, however, say you grew up at one of the stables that have cropped up in the various regions. People use them as resting points while they travel,” Link suggested.

“But, if anyone has traveled to that specific stable, they may remember that I wasn’t there. I don’t think that’s the way to go,” Zelda countered. “I’ll just say I grew up as a nomad, traveling Hyrule and living off the land. I think I’ve traveled Hyrule extensively enough that it will come off authentically.” She paused thoughtfully. “And we should stay as close to the truth as possible. I will say my father was the only family I had left and he passed, so I came to live with you, my cousin. And you’ve never mentioned me before because you weren’t sure where I was or if you’d see me again.” 

“Do you have a name that you’ll go by?” Link inquired. 

“I’ll just use Zelda. A fake name, I think, will lead to occasional confusion on my part - and probably yours, as well. I think it’ll be easiest if we stay honest about as much as possible without putting the vision of a simple life at risk.” 

By this time, Zelda had finished eating as well and was gathering the dishes to put in the small basin Link used to clean them. 

“Is Purah still around?” Zelda asked, turning to face Link and leaning against the countertop.

“She is, but she -”

“I would love to see her! We worked together on figuring out the ancient Sheikah technology before the Calamity. We were close friends,” Zelda gushed, clasping her hands together. She had a wide smile on her face.

“Purah did mention you several times as she fixed my slate. I should tell you, she is -”

“Wait, you still have your slate?” Zelda asked excitedly. “May I see it? We still were trying to figure out the various functions the slate was capable of. Did you know if could capture still frames of life and store them? Was Purah able to fix that portion of it?”

“Yes, I have a whole section of pictures that you took from before the Calamity as well as pictures I took during the last several months,” Link said as he went to go find the slate in his belongings. He located it and brought it over to Zelda. 

She flicked it on and started to browse through its functions. “Ah, yes, here’s the map,” she mumbled to herself. “And let’s see - these blue marks are the shrines and… towers? Yes, the towers.” She tapped on the screen and quickly dissolved away. Link started towards where she had previously been standing. He should have warned her about the traveling aspect! He couldn’t remember if they had discovered that function Before, and he hadn’t been thinking about that. He nervously paced towards the door - she had a scholarly mind, surely she would be able to deduce how to use the function again and return near Hateno. 

With determination, Link grabbed his shoes and pulled them on, deciding to go wait by the Myham Agana Shrine, since she was most likely to return there. As he was crossing the bridge outside of his house, he saw Zelda approaching him with a look of jubilation on her face, eyes shining with excitement. 

“This is incredible, Link!” she exclaimed. “I traveled to Hebra in an instant! This is revolutionary! Think of how this could impact trade! Commerce! Education!” She was waving the slate in the air. “What else have you discovered that you can do with the slate? Wait, nevermind, don’t tell me, I want to find out.” She stopped in front of Link’s house and was staring at the screen. With a few taps, she suddenly had a bomb drop in front of her.

“What’s this now?” she asked curiously, staring at the object near her feet. “It seems to suggest I press this button on the top left ha-”

“No!” Link cried, diving to snatch the bomb away from her feet. “That will cause it to detonate! Don’t press it until it’s at a safe distance!” Zelda curiously looked up at the object Link now held in his hands. “Here, I’ll toss it away so you can see what I mean.” Link lobbed the bomb several yards away from them and the house. “Okay, now you can press that button.” 

Zelda did so and gasped as it exploded. “Again, this is incredible. The technology is far beyond my understanding. It is so fascinating.” She looked down again and found the ice rune, but seemed frustrated when it didn’t seem to respond as she pressed on it. Link came to see the screen.

“Yes, that one you need to be near water. It will create ice instantaneously from the water.” 

“Even in the summertime?” Zelda asked, awed as Link nodded. 

“You also won’t be able to try this one out just now,” Link said, pointing towards Magnesis. “You need metal nearby. You can move metal objects around with the device, not having to lift it yourself. And this one, this is Stasis. You can freeze time for an object for a short amount of time. If it is a living thing, it will not be able to move - very useful as I was fighting monsters. If it is an inanimate object, you can hit it and it will shatter or move once time is no longer manipulated for it.”

Zelda nodded, slowly. “May I try it on you?” she asked. 

“Er, I mean, I suppose there’s no harm in that,” Link said slowly, nervously.

“I promise no funny business,” Zelda said with a laugh. “I just want to see how it works.” She held the slate up to him and he nodded his assent. Zelda hit Stasis. He glowed with a faint yellow aura for a few moments, frozen in place before finally coming back into regular time. “This is absolutely fascinating. This technology - it amazes me. Purah discovered all of this?”

“I suppose so - she was the one to add it all to my slate,” Link said with a shrug. “I didn’t really question it. I have vague memories of you using the slate during our travels, but I didn’t realize that it wasn’t fully equipped at that time.” 

“I simply must go see Purah and hear more about this,” Zelda declared. “I have to know how she made these discoveries and if there are any more to be made.” 

In the excitement of the moment, Link forgot that he hadn’t yet warned Zelda her good friend, Purah, was not an old woman like Zelda would have expected. They left the home and began to cross Hateno village. 

“I can show you around better once we’ve met with Purah, but I’ll point out a few of the buildings… there’s the East Winds general goods store, and there is the Ventest Clothing Boutique. There’s also the Hateno Kochi Dye Shop… and over there is the Ton Pu Inn,” Link narrated as they walked by. Zelda seemed distracted by all the children running and playing in the walking path.

“Why are these children not at school?” she asked Link quietly as they passed Nebb and Narah playing. 

“There… are no schools?” Link said. “I think it must have happened After the Calamity. I honestly hadn’t noticed or thought about it until now.” 

Zelda frowned deeply. “My mother was the one to put the Hyrule school system into place,” she said sadly and quietly. “She thought it important that all Hylians be able to read, write, and do basic arithmetic. It was her pride and joy.” While she recalled this, she had stopped walking. Link reached out and placed a sympathetic arm on her shoulder. “No matter,” Zelda said after a moment, shaking her head. “Nothing to be done about it now, I suppose. What’s past is past.” She began walking towards the tech lab again. 

As Link pushed the door open, he saw Purah’s head pop up from the work she was doing at her table and he realized he did not tell Zelda about Purah’s strange condition. Zelda burst in behind Link, but stopped short, staring at Purah in confusion.

“Zelda?” Purah gasped, jumping up and squealing. Zelda blinked and furrowed her brow in strained recognition. “Zelda, it is you!” Purah rushed towards Zelda and threw her arms around Zelda’s thighs. 

“Purah?” Zelda asked. “How are you so - why - what happened to you?” she ended the question in a nervous laugh, returning Purah’s hug self-consciously. 

“A mishap during an experiment, dear,” Purah said with a wave of her hand. “I won’t bore you with the sordid details.” Link glanced towards Zelda and could see from her eyes that she very much wanted to hear the sordid details but was far too polite to ask. “Impa sent word that you had defeated the Calamity and were in Kakariko, but it must have slipped her mind to let me know that you were returning to Hateno! I would have come to see you in Kakariko, but - well, I don’t leave the lab much these days. Don’t want to cause too much talk amongst the village. Some of the children have seen me, but no one seems to listen to children much. I cannot believe you’re here standing before me, flesh and blood! It has been so long, my dear. It’s so good to see you. How are you?: Zelda opened her mouth to answer, but Purah kept on. “And your hero, handsome as ever and right by your side. I assume you’re off soon to see the other tribes and restore unity among them. Might I suggest going to the Zora first? They will remember you as they live the longest of all the species and once you get them to commit to you, others are more likely to follow. Although, you did have such a close personal tie to the gerudo, it may be wise to start there instead. I would venture to say the Rito are the least likely to cooperate at this point, so perhaps save them until everyone else has committed. But here I am, blabbering on and haven’t given you a second to talk.” 

“Yes, well -”

“Purah, I wasn’t able to find the exact passage you were looking for, but I found one in another book that I think may be helpful,” Symin said as he entered the room, holding an open book in his hands.

“Symin, get out of here!” Purah cried impatiently, shooing at him with exaggerated hand motions. “Can’t you see I have guests?” She turned back towards Link and Zelda. “That’s Symin, my research assistant. He’s very helpful, but not half as you were, Zelda. He’s good for fetching things and helping find obscure information in my library collection that I only partially remember, but he never remembers the specifics of our experiments and occasionally mixes up measurements and that - well, you see what happens as a result of that,” she said and gestured towards her childlike body. “Can be a terrible catastrophe occasionally. But he’s loyal and trustworthy and so I keep him around - and now he’s not alone in knowing my embarrassing secret. Anyways, you were just about to tell me about your plan for restoring the former glory of Hyrule,” Purah said, and flopped back onto her stool, resting her head in her hands, her eyes wide with anticipation and made wider by her glasses. 

Zelda waited for a moment to see if Purah would resume talking. When she didn’t, Zelda let out a small breath. “I won’t be reuniting Hyrule,” she said, “and I'm not going to be taking back the throne or rebuilding the castle. I’m going to live right here in Hateno and - if I may be so bold - I’m going to resume my research into the ancient technology with you.” 

Purah paused for a moment, surprised, but then shrugged. “You never seemed like you liked being a princess much. You always preferred the scholarly life of research and experimentation. Yes, you can resume your research with me, of course,” Purah said. “You’re always welcome here, my dear. And you too, handsome hero.” Purah sent a wink towards Link which made him shuffle awkwardly. Whenever Purah flirted with him, he had to remind himself that she was actually an old woman despite her appearance. It still made him uneasy.

“So, Link was showing me the runes you discovered,” Zelda said, sliding onto a stool beside Purah. “Please tell me more about how you discovered them.” As the two old friends began to talk, Link edged towards the door.

“Zelda,” he called, “I’m going to go see Bolson about some more furniture for the house.”

Zelda distractedly held up and hand in a sign of acknowledgement but didn’t lift her head from the book Purah was showing her. Link smiled to himself - it was good to see Zelda back in her natural element.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I have some ideas that I want to include in this domestic fluff piece, but if you have anything you'd like to see, let me know :) I am hoping for weekly updates, but I may have to push it to bi-weekly if life gets crazy.


End file.
